El elegido
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Draco ha cometido un error: dejarse engañar y creer que la Marca Tenebrosa lo convertiría en el Elegido. Ya no puede echarse atrás, tiene que seguir hacia adelante, por su madre, por su padre y por sí mismo. ¿Se está condenando? Sí, pero sobrevivirá, tiene que hacerlo ¿pero a qué precio? (Quinto/sexto año) (POV Narcissa/Draco)


_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Título:** El elegido

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Sinopsis:** Draco ha cometido un error: dejarse engañar y creer que la Marca Tenebrosa lo convertiría en el Elegido. Ya no puede echarse atrás, tiene que seguir hacia adelante, por su madre, por su padre y por sí mismo. ¿Se está condenando? Sí, pero sobrevivirá, tiene que hacerlo ¿pero a qué precio?

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos:** 1/1.

* * *

 ** _el elegido_**

 ** _capítulo único_**

 _Junio, 1996._

Lucius estaba en Azkaban.

Todos sabían del regreso del Señor Tenebroso.

Y lo que era peor, Narcissa no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediar el mal que se avecinaba en el seno de su familia. Ese último año había sido duro, nadie había esperado que el Señor Tenebroso volviera de entre los muertos o que los antiguos mortífagos tuvieran que actuar de nuevo, en serio. Recordaba perfectamente esa noche, Lucius y ella estaban leyendo en el Jardín de Otoño cuando la Marca se activó, la cara de horror de Lucius era un reflejo exacto de la de Narcissa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario. Narcissa clavó sus ojos claros en los grises de su marido dejándole claro que no podía arriesgarse, que esta vez podían perderlo absolutamente todo. Que estaba Draco y su pequeño no merecía esto. Lucius rehuyó su mirada y se marchó.

Ese acto los condenó a todos a pesar de que el Señor Tenebroso podía ganar.

Si ese año había sido terrible, el que venía iba a ser peor. Lucius no solo se había puesto en evidencia ante el Mundo Mágico, destruyendo cualquier oportunidad que pudieran albergar, sino que también ante el Señor Tenebroso que no perdonaría nunca un fallo como el del Departamento de Misterios. Estaban contra la espada y la pared.

¿Y quién iba a pagar por todo?

Los Malfoy habían caído en desgracia para ambos bandos de la guerra.

Narcissa siempre supo que Lucius no era trigo limpio que, aunque los dos compartieran los prejuicios de sangre, ella era mucho más sensata que él. Incluso así, había mantenido la esperanza de que esta vez iba a pensar con la cabeza antes de tomar una decisión, pero se equivocó. La prueba estaba ahí, ella y Draco estaban desprotegidos, a merced del castigo del Señor Tenebroso y Lucius pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Estaba nerviosa. Malfoy Manor era una fortaleza inexpugnable. Nadie que tuviera malas intenciones podría entrar ni siquiera superar la primera barrera. Y estaba bajo el encantamiento _fidelius._ Sus nervios deberían ser injustificados. Sin embargo, había tenido tiempo de sobra para saber que la maldita Marca Tenebrosa era más que magia negra, era magia vinculante. Daba igual las intenciones de Voldemort o las protecciones, si este quiere entrar a Malfoy Manor, las puertas se le abrirán de par en par. La magia de sangre casi no tiene poder cuando esta está marcada por la magia negra.

Casi quiso echarse a llorar o a gritar como una desquiciada a la par que romper todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance. Si no supiera que no iba a funcionar, ella misma iría al Ministerio a solicitar protección a cambio de información oficial.

Porque por encima de todo, era una madre preocupada por su hijo, por el futuro que le aguardaba a su pequeño. Pequeño que, por lo menos, habían mantenido alejado de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Draco era un buen Malfoy y sangre pura, Narcissa sabía que mantendría la calma hasta estar en casa donde le exigiría saber la verdad sobre el papel de Lucius en la Primera Guerra Mágica. Solo esperaba que no cometiera el mismo error que su padre ni que tampoco se pusiera en su contra.

Maldita sea, se conformaba con que su hijo no acabase en las manos de ese monstruo sangre sucia.

Estaba a punto de marcharse a la estación de King's Cross cuando Patt, uno de sus elfos, apareció en la sala para avisarle de que alguien había atravesado las protecciones de la casa. Narcissa mantuvo la calma todo lo que pudo, si se tratara del Señor Tenebroso, Patt estaría a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

—Ama Narcissa, Patt es un buen elfo, Patt está aquí para avisar de que el señor Snape está en la entrada, ¿Patt lo deja pasar?

¿Severus? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Se tensó, Severus era ahora la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, pero también era su amigo, ¿verdad? Si estaba aquí, era porque venía a hablar con ella, no para detenerla o castigarla. Quiso abofetearse por ser tan estúpida, si Severus venía a castigarla, ella sería mucho más rápida. Ya estaba cansada de que creyeran que podían tocar a una Black y a una Malfoy en su propio hogar.

—Déjale pasar, Patt.

—Por supuesto, ama Narcissa.

Con un _pop_ desapareció.

Severus Snape era más que la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, era alguien que se había ganado el respeto de Narcissa muchos años atrás y la persona que protegería a su hijo a cualquier precio. No era el padrino de Draco, no oficialmente, pero había actuado como uno desde que su hijo tuvo el primer estallido de magia. Se aferró a eso y a su varita cuando Severus apareció guiado por el elfo, iba vestido con un impecable túnica negra y su rostro, serio e indiferente, no le revelaba nada.

Narcissa estaba tensa y en silencio. Cientos de hechizos y maleficios en la punta de la lengua.

Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro.

—El Señor Tenebroso ha dictaminado que, como compensación por los daños ocasionados en el Departamento de Misterios, Malfoy Manor sea su hogar, su prisión personal y el refugio de los nuestros —Narcissa sintió cada palabra como una puñalada en el pecho, pero se mantuvo firme. A fin de cuentas era la confirmación a sus sospechas. Severus no continúo inmediatamente, tampoco se movió o echó mano de su varita—. Eso no es todo, Narcissa.

No supo por qué reaccionó como lo hizo, si fue por el tono que usó, mucho más cercano y dolido, o porque ya sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—No —su voz sonó ronca y apagada—. No. ¿Me oyes, Severus? No.

—Lo siento, Narcissa. Lucius ha sido un inconsciente…

—¡Patt! —el elfo apareció entre ellos—. El profesor Snape ya se marcha…

—Narcissa, no hagas nada de lo que puedas…

—No me hables como si fuera una niña, Severus —le advirtió. Todo en ella gritaba peligro, pero Severus ni se inmuta, no podía decirse lo mismo del elfo, por supuesto—. Mi marido ha cometido un error, lo sé y hay que pagar por ello, pero Draco es inocente. Es un niño.

—Quiere que tome la Marca.

Narcissa ahogó una exclamación y sacó la varita.

—Mi hijo no es idiota. No va a tomarla.

—Lo hará.

—No le podéis obligar —si algo de bueno tenía el poder de la Marca es que se necesitaba el consentimiento de la persona elegida, un consentimiento libre. No se podía usar la _Imperius_ ni ningún tipo de amenaza velada.

Narcissa tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas como una niña pequeña, sí. Su hijo odiaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso, porque Draco había sido criado creyendo que su padre fue obligado por la _Imperius_ junto a otros muchos. Nunca se uniría a alguien así por más que estuviera a favor de los prejuicios o en contra de los sangre sucia. Y muchísimo menos ahora.

No era ningún insensato.

Severus no parecía preocuparse por esa deducción. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir? ¿Por qué, por Salazar Slytherin, no le preocupaba el bienestar de un niño que casi había criado él?

Era una sucia rata, como todos los mortífagos.

Merlín, ¿desde cuándo pensaba ella así?

—Solo soy el mensajero, Narcissa.

* * *

Draco se reunió con su madre en la estación, seguido de cerca por Vince y Greg, después de haber discutido con uno de los prefectos de su Casa que los había sacado del hechizo del cara rajada y sus estúpidos amigos. Se creían los dueños de Hogwarts por haberse enfrentado a los mortífagos y al loco del Señor Tenebroso, y a ver salido airosos. Lo que eran, eran unos inconscientes.

Y unos hijos de puta.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que su padre estaba en Azkaban por ser un mortífago y por haber estado en el Departamento de Misterios. Es que no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué su padre trabajaría junto a asesinos? ¿Por qué, entonces, le había mentido durante todos estos años? ¿Iba a tener que estar en él el bando del Señor Tenebroso? No se imaginaba en el de Potter, pero tampoco en uno donde torturaban y mataban por más que apoyase sus ideales.

Una mirada de su madre fue lo que necesitó para saber que tendría todas las respuestas nada más llegasen a casa.

Se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto y evitó concienzudamente no buscar a San Potter -cuánto lo odiaba, por Salazar- y tomó el brazo cálido de su madre para hacer la aparición conjunta. Casi podía sentir las miradas de media estación en ellos, las ignoró. Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Su madre le había mentido, pero no podía enfadarse con ella, ahora tenían que presentar un frente unido. Los Malfoy prevalecerán, como siempre le decía su padre.

—Madre.

Estaban en los jardines principales. Narcissa lo miraba entre preocupada y orgullosa. Draco solo podía pensar en que era muy extraño que se hubieran aparecido ahí y no en la entrada.

—Lo siento muchísimo, hijo.

Su madre parecía a punto de perder el control. Como si llevara horas o días manteniendo la calma. Draco se asustó, mucho más que cuando supo lo de su padre y de todas las mentiras. Nunca la había visto tan afectada por nada, no solo parecía vulnerable, sino también rota. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Iba a llamar a uno de sus elfos cuando lo vió.

Cuando los vio.

Nubes negras que dieron paso a más de una docena de personas. Draco tardó una milésima de segundo en comprender que se trataba de mortífagos de verdad, no como cuando en el Mundial, dos años atrás. Quiso abofetearse, lo sucedido en el Mundial no fue un juego, fue un ataque de mortífagos reales. Reír o llorar, esa era la cuestión. Qué ingenuo, por Merlín.

El agarre de su madre se intensificó, abrazarlo no iba a salvarlo. No iba a salvarles.

Todos los mortífagos se arrodillaron, una nueva nube negra apareció justo en la entrada de Malfoy Manor. Draco quiso gritar, sacar la varita o huir. No hizo nada de eso, simplemente se quedó paralizado por el miedo. Su madre rompió el abrazo, pero la mantuvo a su lado.

—Tú debes de ser Draco —Narcissa mantuvo su brazo entre el Señor Tenebroso y su hijo. Era inútil—. Es un honor para mí refugiarme en tu casa.

Draco tuvo la sensatez de no abrir la boca.

Voldemort se deslizó hasta estar a unos pasos de distancia. Draco estaba pálido y tenso. Nunca creyó que estaría tan cerca de ese monstruo, no de esa manera y aunque sabía que tenía que sentirse agradecido, era imposible. Ese hombre era un asesino. Y estaba enfadado con su familia, ¿verdad? Si su padre era un mortífago fiel que había perdido a manos de alumnos de Hogwarts, Voldemort tendría que estar muy cabreado.

Oh, eso era. Iban a castigarlos a ellos.

—No te asustes, niño —dio otro paso, casi podía oler el hedor que Voldemort desprendía. Quiso vomitar, iba a vomitar—. Tu padre ha perdido mi confianza, pero tú puedes solucionarlo. Únete a nosotros, Draco. Sé mi elegido.

 _Sé mi elegido._

Narcissa cerró los ojos resignada. Quería gritar, gritar, gritar y gritar. Quería desaparecer con su hijo antes de que fuera tan idiota como para caer en una trampa tan obvia. ¿Pero alguna vez su hijo había sido racional cuando se trataba de Harry Potter?

" _Sé un slytherin, Draco"._

—Es muy pequeño, señor —susurró desesperada. El señor Tenebroso no parecía haberla escuchado. Narcissa era una experta en legeremancia, su mente estaba a salvo y podía meterse en la de su hijo para decirle que _no, que era una trampa_ , pero su hijo no lo era. Si ella podía leerle los pensamientos a Draco, Voldemort también.

Ese monstruo estaba viendo qué hilos tocar para atraerlo a su terreno. Harry Potter era uno de ellos. Siempre lo había sido.

—¿Quieres ser el Elegido de nuestro bando, Draco? ¿Quieres que tu apellido recupere el poder que tu padre ha perdido? ¿Quieres gloria para los sangre pura? Ayúdame y todo te será concedido.

Draco temblaba, pero un vistazo a su mente era suficiente para saber que Voldemort le había convencido. Su hijo solo quería la atención de sus mayores, que la gente lo mirase como miraban a Harry Potter: con orgullo, con satisfacción y admiración.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Narcissa estaba llorando en silencio y su hijo le era arrebatado. Estaba dejando que lo llevaran al matadero. No iba a perdonarle eso a Lucius en la vida.

* * *

 _Agosto, 1996._

Si Draco pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, le habría dado a su yo de hace unos días la paliza de su vida con tal de hacerlo reaccionar. Draco no era tonto, pero se sentía como uno cada vez que recordaba cómo de fácil se había dejado manipular a manos del Señor Tenebroso, a manos de todos esos hijos de puta.

Cuando su piel fue marcada, Draco vio que había cometido un error. No había vuelta atrás. Él había elegido un bando y tenía que vivir con ello. Podría haberlo hecho si no fuera porque tras recibir la marca, tras gritar, rabiar y llorar durante horas, recibió la _cruciatus_ hasta perder la consciencia.

La Marca Tenebrosa no era un honor, era una condena. Esa misma noche lo supo y, las siguientes. Voldemort derramó sangre muggle por todo su hogar e hizo gritar a su madre en cada sesión de cruciatus con su hijo como testigo maniatado. Draco aprendió oclumancia y legeremancia, normalmente gracias a su madre, cuando se trataba de Bellatrix, Draco terminaba destrozado y llorando en un rincón de su cuarto. Ese verano fue el más horrible de su vida. Unos días antes de volver a Hogwarts, el Señor Tenebroso le invocó a él y a su madre en el comedor, los dos estaban desmejorados, apagados y enrabietados.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Pero la deuda no está saldada —Draco se tensó, el señor le sonrió levemente—. No te preocupes, Draco. Todo lo que has vivido te puede servir de entrenamiento. ¿No lo ves? Serás mucho más efectivo en la misión que te voy a encomendar sabiendo las consecuencias que tu madre, tu padre o tú recibiréis, si fallas.

Draco asintió.

—Es muy fácil. Si la cumples, habrás recuperado la gloria de tu familia. Y podrás torturar y asesinar a esos sangre sucias con tus propias manos.

Draco tragó con fuerza. Miles de imágenes y de gritos lo golpearon con fuerza. Intentó bloquear su mente, expulsar al imbécil que le estuviera transmitiendo esas imágenes. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que eran sus propios recuerdos. Vomitaría si tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo.

Estaba claro que había desconectado de la conversación porque no entendía qué había dicho Voldemort para que su silenciosa y sumisa madre enloqueciera. ¿Cómo tenía fuerzas para hacerlo con lo débil que estaba?

—Señor, se lo suplico. Draco no podrá cumplir…

—Tendrá que hacerlo —la calló—. Draco ¿podrás asesinar a Albus Dumbledore y arreglar el armario para que los mortífagos puedan entrar a Hogwarts?

Era su familia o el Mundo Mágico, él siempre elegiría a su familia. Y si conseguía lo que le pedía, los sangre pura estarían orgullosos de él. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Tenían que sobrevivir.

—Sí, mi señor.

Iban a sobrevivir.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»_

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos?_**


End file.
